Days after nights of cold
by gemmathegreat
Summary: Arwen can no longer cope in life without Aragorn. A short story focousing on how she deals


_Days after nights of cold_

Disclaimer : I am writing this story for my own personal amusement not for any gain nor profit.

A/N : I am not going to say that this is my first story because it is not but please give it a chance and bear with me.

Abandoned hopes of return

The nights turned into days, the days turned into weeks and the weeks gradually formed into years. Every day felt like a different battle going on inside her mind. She was lonely and cold at nights without someone to just be by her side. Nothing consoled her anymore, the wind, the rain, it all made her sadder no matter what happened just thinking that he was no longer there to share it.

Stress had began to show and no one could console her, nothing could break her away from the truth. He was gone. She had known this when she had married him but it had never hit home until it was time for him to leave her.

She had not been seen recently without tears streaming down her alabaster sheeks and the look of dispair on her lips, a reckless mind unleashed from any ties.

Sitting alone in the gardens she sang, she sang a mournfull tune to her lost love, her shining eyes had lost all warmth, nothing left but a hollow shell. The guards had recently left her alone to bask in despair for they could not bear remembering her happy.

" My lady, you cannot stay this way, you must attend dinner"

She did not look around, she looked steadfast into the distance trying to find something different to stare longingly at.

" I dont need to eat, leave me be" she said smoothly nearly ignoring him at all, trying to beleive he wasnt there at all. The man behind her let out a sigh, He sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

" If you will not eat for yourself, then eat for me, I have lost father, do not make me loose you aswell"

She looked around and placed a single flower by his ear, She felt as if it were her duty now to keep alive for her children. she knew they needed her but nothing seemed to hold her straight.

She followed him down the stairs, touching the cold stone walls just to remind herself that they were still there, he walked slow holding on to her arm, he no longer knew this woman as his mother, just as a passer bye in his life just there to kiss him when passing and look at him lovingly.

Sometimes she mistook him for his father giving her a false thought of his survival. Everyone else in the palace looked at her with pity and respect. Nobody wished to be in the same room as her, she would just emitt an air of loss that noone should ever have to feel.

By themselves her sons and daughters talked about her, they could not think of a way for her to keep on living like this. they all knew it was her choice but no matter how wonderful those times were no person shoudl have to bear this weight.

" She should leave, go to the west, There is still time" Lamareth cried, she had never wanted to admit her mother needed to leave her but she was no use to anyone in this state.

" Nay, she cannot, they will not allow her past their gates, she chose a mortal life and that is what she must live"

They had discussed her for many years always coming up with the same conclusions. Nothing could be done, there was no more hope.

Snow had began to fall many hours ago, resting itself on the window sill, beautiful yet cold. the story of her life really. They all looked out into the courtyard, the white tree shining in it's magnificence, frosted over for the winter adding to its beauty. A cloaked figure was lying at the bottom of the tree, placing flowers in an order, then re arrangng them. She had been doing this for many minuites before one of the guards tried to move them away. the cloak fell off and revealed a dishrevelled figure, freezing in the cold she stood cought in the grasp of the guard. A chilling sight for any to see. guant and lifeless she stood, she faded black hair lying about her face.

" let me go, get your hand off of me" she snared trying to claw herself free. The guard held tighter and tighter until she was sreaming

" let me be, what authority do you have to hold me, I am allowed to go where I wish, LET ME GO" finally wriggling free she ran to the edge of the citadel and began to cry remembering the vision of her husband marrying her at this place. In the distance far across the pelennor fields she was the image of a man riding towards her waving, he kept dissapearing into mist but she diddnt care, it was her love coming for her, riding to save her from torment.

She could not reach him, she knew he had come to take her with him, into the next life.

"I shall come to you my love" she said before plunging into the inky blackness below where she felt the warm embrace of her lover.

A/N Was it good, please please review because even though it is short i might just make a sequel where she is reunited


End file.
